


Weihnachtswunder

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2016, Boernes POV, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Supernatural Elements, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Das Geschenk einer guten Fee beschert Boerne ein moralisches Dilemma.> Das 2. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2016.> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	1. Wir schreiben den 2. Dezember.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/gifts).



> Bingo-Prompt: Drei Wünsche frei  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Pre-Slash/Slash, Humor, Übernatürlich  
> Handlung: Das Geschenk einer guten Fee beschert Boerne ein moralisches Dilemma.  
> Länge: ~ 2.450 Wörter / Epilog ~ 250 Wörter  
> A/N: Und mir hat die Geschichte arge Bauchschmerzen beschert, nachdem ich am Anfang fröhlich drauflos geschrieben habe, weil Boerne das mit der Fee einfach! nicht! glauben! wollte. Sturer Hund. Aber das mußte er, sonst hätte die Geschichte nicht funktioniert. Naja … ihr werdet sehen, wie es ausgegangen ist ;)
> 
> Für KeinButterdieb, deren Geburtstag so ungünstig in der Phase liegt, wenn ich von den Weihnachtsaktivitäten ganz ausgelaugt bin … Deshalb sicherheitshalber schon mal jetzt, und überhaupt: danke für die vielen schönen Geschichten!

***

Wir schreiben den zweiten Dezember. So würde die Geschichte anfangen, wenn es ein Märchen wäre. Was sie jedoch nicht ist, und deshalb erwachte Boerne lediglich an einem ganz normalen Freitag (der zufällig auch der zweite Dezember war) mit gewaltigen Kopfschmerzen und verfluchte den vergangenen Abend, die Jahreszeit, das Wetter, seine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit und nicht zuletzt Thiel. Es war ihm zwar momentan entfallen, wie das ganze zusammenhing, aber auf jeden Fall war es Thiels Schuld gewesen, daß er gestern Abend ausgerutscht und längslang auf den Bürgersteig gefallen war. Während er sich im Bett aufsetzte, klärte sich die Erinnerung langsam. Genau. Er hatte gerufen, aber Thiel hatte nicht gewartet und die Haustür war im Begriff gewesen, wieder zuzufallen. Was ihn genötigt hätte, seinen Haustürschlüssel herauszusuchen – mit Handschuhen immer eine äußerst lästige Sache. Weshalb er beschleunigt hatte, den Blick fest auf die zufallende Haustür gerichtet, und dabei prompt in einen Rest Schneematsch getreten war. (Wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte, war Thiel übrigens auch an der Reihe mit dem Winterdienst.) Den Rest konnte man sich denken. Für einen Zuschauer, den es zum Glück nicht gegeben hatte, hätte er sicher ein komisches Bild abgegeben – das vordere Bein wegrutschend, die Arme in die Höhe gerissen, und dann auf dem Rücken gelandet wie ein Käfer. Seinen neuen Mantel, den er gerade erst gekauft hatte, konnte er gleich in die Reinigung bringen und außerdem war er reichlich hart mit dem Hinterkopf aufgeschlagen. Darum auch die Schmerzen. Er fühlte vorsichtig mit der Hand nach der Beule und verzog das Gesicht.

Naja. Das hätte auch schlimmer ausgehen können. Immerhin war er einige Sekunden weggetreten gewesen von dem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, und dann … Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Halluzination, ganz klar. Eine sehr untypische Reaktion, aber er war ja auch ein untypischer Geist. Das blondgelockte, engelsgleiche Wesen mit den kleinen Flügeln auf dem Rücken – wie eine Libelle, wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte – hatte ihn angelächelt und ihm drei Wünsche gewährt. Boerne lächelte amüsiert. Drei Wünsche. Und ein Rauschgoldengel. Oder eher eine Rauschgoldfee. Der Besuch im örtlichen Einkaufzentrum, das sich schon im vollen vorweihnachtlichen Deko-Wahn befand, hatte wohl Spuren hinterlassen. Und sein Einkaufsbummel hatte wohl auch den Wunsch verursacht, den er dann spontan geäußert hatte: Daß er Thiel endlich nicht mehr in dieser alten beigen Jacke sehen mußte, die seinen Sinn für Ästhetik schon seit Jahren beleidigte.

***

Natürlich begrüßte ihn Thiel wenig später im Flur in der gleichen alten Jacke, deren Anblick ihn schon seit Jahren schaudern ließ. Boerne verkniff sich einen Kommentar, weil er ansonsten die Geschichte mit der Halluzination hätte erzählen müssen, die ihm, bei Licht betrachtet, nun doch etwas merkwürdig vorkam. Als hätte er zu viele Weihnachtsmärchenfilme gesehen. Was ein Psychologe aus dem Rauschgoldengel machen würde, wollte er lieber auch nicht wissen. Was er sich nicht verkniff, war Thiel darauf hinzuweisen, daß er seiner Räumpflicht nicht ordentlich nachgekommen war, und ihm die Rechnung für die Reinigung seines Mantels in Aussicht zu stellen.

„Sie haben sie ja wohl nicht alle“, sagte Thiel. „Bloß weil Sie nicht aufpassen wo Sie hintreten!“

„Wenn Sie einen Moment auf mich gewartet hätten, wäre das überhaupt nicht passiert!“ Boerne deutete anklagend auf seinen Hinterkopf. „Seien Sie froh, wenn ich Ihnen nicht auch noch Schmerzensgeld in Rechnung stelle. Und gar nicht auszudenken, wenn das einen bleibenden Schaden hinterlassen hätte – was für ein Verlust für die Wissenschaft!“

Thiel brummte etwas Unverständliches.

„Wie meinen?“

„Nichts.“

Er nahm Thiel trotzdem mit. Bei diesem Wetter, bei dem schon Bürgersteige gefährlich waren – wie sah es da erst auf zwei Rädern aus. Thiel bequemte sich ausnahmsweise sogar dazu, so etwas wie „Danke“ zu sagen – vermutlich hatte er noch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen seines Sturzes. Nicht, daß er sonst viel sagte, aber Boerne war ja Kummer gewöhnt. Also bestritt er auch dieses Mal klaglos den größten Teil ihrer Unterhaltung alleine.

***

Bis zum Abend war die Beule fast verschwunden und er hatte die ganze Sache schon fast wieder vergessen. (Nur über die Rechnung, da mußte er nochmal ein ernstes Wort mit Thiel reden.) Als er abends im Präsidium vorbeikam, hatte Fräulein Krusenstern offenbar bereits Feierabend gemacht, und auch Thiel war schon dabei, den Rechner herunterzufahren.

„Ich wollt‘ schon ein Taxi rufen.“

„Ich habe doch gesagt, daß ich Sie abhole.“

„Ja, aber nicht wann.“

Boerne rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn Sie es so eilig haben, warum sagen Sie das dann nicht? Ein kurzer Anruf, ist das zu viel verlangt? Ihre Gedanken kann ich nämlich leider immer noch nicht lesen.“

Thiel brummte nur. Wenn ihn etwas wirklich nervte an seinem Kollegen, dann das – daß der andere einfach nicht den Mund aufbekam. Ständig mußte man ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen. Nie bekam er alle Details eines Falls zu hören, die doch wichtig gewesen wären, wenn er seine Expertise als Rechtsmediziner gewinnbringend einbringen wollte. Von den Schwierigkeiten im Zusammenleben … im Alltag, korrigierte er sich schnell … ganz zu schweigen. Da wäre auch viel Streit zu vermeiden, wenn Thiel nur endlich einmal – „Was ist das denn?“

„Ein Mantel.“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, das sehe ich auch. Aber woher haben Sie den? Und warum? Sie haben doch noch nie –“

„Boerne … Kann ich vielleicht einen neuen Mantel kaufen, ohne mich dafür rechtfertigen zu müssen?“

„Es ist nur, weil …“ Er mußte sich einen Ruck geben, damit er Thiel nicht mehr ganz so fassungslos anstarrte. Der Mantel war … in Ordnung. Dunkel und nicht zu lang und er stand Thiel wirklich … gut. Boerne widerstand der Versuchung, sich die Augen zu reiben. „ … Sie noch nie einen neuen Mantel gekauft haben“, beendete er seinen angefangenen Satz schließlich.

Er brauchte die ganze Heimfahrt, um aus Thiel herauszukriegen, daß der Reißverschluß an seiner Jacke kaputt gegangen war und er deshalb in der Mittagspause spontan etwas Neues gekauft hatte. Und daß das beige Ungetüm bereits in einer Altkleidertonne gelandet war. Und er hatte gedacht, daß Thiel da aus irgendwelchen sentimentalen Gründen dran hing. Seine Versuche, Thiel bei der Gelegenheit noch ein paar Tipps zum Thema Mode mit auf den Weg zu geben, war auf komplettes Desinteresse gestoßen. Von der Halluzination hatte er lieber gar nicht erst erzählt, auch wenn das wirklich ein erstaunlicher Zufall war. Aber Thiel hätte ihn vermutlich für verrückt gehalten.

Trotzdem … wäre es nicht wirklich absurd, wenn er sich Dinge wünschen könnte, die wahr würden? Er starrte im Dunkeln an die Zimmerdecke und schmunzelte. Das mit dem Mantel war zwar nett, aber wenn er könnte, würde er sich noch ganz andere Veränderungen an Thiel wünschen. Daß der endlich mal lernte, Sätze mit Nebensätzen zu bilden. Und ihm auch mal was sagte, ohne daß er fünfmal nachbohren mußte. Das wäre mal ein Fortschritt.

Mit dem Gedanken schlief er ein.

***

Am nächsten Abend starrte er die gleiche Zimmerdecke an, diesmal jedoch in ganz anderer Stimmung. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war ein Zufall. Ganz bestimmt war es ein Zufall. Oder Thiel hatte irgendwie herausgefunden, was er getan hatte, und wollte ihn jetzt auf den Arm nehmen. Aber wie? Wie sollte er das herausgefunden haben? Er hatte doch niemandem von dieser absurden Sache erzählt. Im Geiste ging er die letzten beiden Tage noch einmal durch, obwohl er ganz genau wußte, daß er nichts von der Rauschgoldfee-Halluzination erzählt hatte. Thiel nicht und auch sonst niemandem. Denn wenn er Thiel etwas nicht erzählte, dann erzählte er das erst recht niemand anderem.

Es konnte nur ein merkwürdiger Zufall sein. Morgen war bestimmt alles wieder normal.

***

Nichts war normal. Drei Tage später hatten ihn sogar schon die ersten Kolleginnen und Kollegen auf Thiels plötzliche Gesprächigkeit angesprochen. „Muß an der Vorweihnachtszeit liegen“, hatte er geantwortet, und die anderen hatten gelacht, als ob er einen guten Scherz gemacht hätte.

Es war ja einerseits auch ganz angenehm. Endlich bekam er alle Informationen, die er brauchte, ohne sich dafür lange anstrengen zu müssen. Endlich erzählte Thiel ihm auch mal etwas von sich aus. Einfach so, wenn sie mit dem Auto unterwegs waren, oder sich im Flur trafen, oder abends noch auf ein Glas Wein zusammensaßen. Gut, vieles von dem, was er erzählte, interessierte Boerne nicht wirklich – er hatte mehr über Fußball gehört, als er je hatte wissen wollen. Aber es war trotzdem erstaunlich angenehm, einfach nur Thiels Stimme zu hören. Und das Gefühl zu haben, daß der andere sich vielleicht auch gerne mit ihm unterhielt. Statt unter dem nagenden Verdacht zu leiden, daß er Thiel vor allem auf die Nerven ging und daß der nur deshalb Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, weil ihm die Energie und die Eloquenz fehlte, um diesen Zustand zu verändern. Das war auch so eine Sache, die er niemandem erzählte. Niemand anderem und schon gar nicht, auf gar keinen Fall, Thiel.

Trotzdem konnte das alles nicht stimmen. Feen. Wünsche. Das war doch kompletter Unsinn. Es mußte eine rationale Erklärung für Thiels Veränderung geben.

Aber so sehr er auch suchte, er fand keine.

Und was noch viel schlimmer war – wenn an der Geschichte doch etwas war, dann hatte er zwei seiner drei Wünsche an Thiel verschwendet! An einen neuen Mantel, den er viel einfacher hätte haben können, und an eine Veränderung, die zwar nett war, aber doch nicht das, was man üblicherweise mit einem Feenwunsch anstellte. Er hätte sich eine Professur in Cambridge wünschen können! Oder das Haus in Florida, das sein Onkel jetzt doch wohltätigen Zwecken hinterlassen wollte! Ruhm, Reichtum … was auch immer sein Herz begehrte. Oder in Gottes Namen auch den Weltfrieden. Stattdessen trug Thiel jetzt einen Mantel, der ihm stand, und redete mehr. Boerne schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und unterdrückte ein hysterisches Lachen. Vielleicht sollte er seinen Kopf doch noch einmal untersuchen lassen. Vielleicht war ja was zurückgeblieben von dem Sturz. Vielleicht bildete er sich das alles ein, vielleicht lag er ja schon seit diesem zweiten Dezember im Koma und das war alles eine einzige große Halluzination?

Er war kurz davor, sich in den Arm zu kneifen, als ihm die Absurdität seiner Überlegungen bewußt wurde. Natürlich lag er nicht im Koma. Er würde jetzt einfach mal von der Hypothese ausgehen, daß er sich tatsächlich etwas wünschen konnte. Und dann würde er ja sehen, was dabei herauskam. Also … Wunsch eins und zwei hatte er bereits verschwendet. An Thiel. Warum das so war, darüber wollte er lieber gar nicht erst spekulieren. Thiel hatte die schlechte Angewohnheit, sich ständig in seine Gedanken zu drängen. Als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres. Irgendwie tauchte er immer wieder auf … egal wie unpassend. So wie jetzt. Da dachte er darüber nach, daß „Glück“ doch ein schöner und allgemeiner Wunsch war, bei dem man eigentlich nichts falsch machen konnte, und schon spukte wieder Thiel in seinem Kopf herum. Thiel und die Dinge, die er sich noch von Thiel wünschen könnte. Er schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch. Der Gedanke war ebenso verlockend wie falsch. So als würde er Thiel zu etwas zwingen. Selbst wenn Thiel das nie wissen würde, er würde es wissen. Genauso wie er jetzt wußte, daß Thiel nicht wirklich gesprächiger geworden war. Sondern daß er, Boerne, in Thiels Persönlichkeit eingegriffen und sie verändert hatte. Also, wenn man die Hypothese mit den Wünschen mal als gegeben ansah. Das erklärte immerhin, warum er sich seit Tagen so unwohl fühlte. Auch wenn es natürlich ein vollkommen verquerer Gedankengang war, weil das mit den Wünschen natürlich ... Aber das Gewissen war nun mal kein besonders rationaler Teil des Verstandes.

Die Antwort für sein Dilemma war so offensichtlich, daß er sich fragte, warum er darauf nicht gleich gekommen war. Er würde Wunsch drei dafür verwenden, Wunsch zwei rückgängig zu machen. Das war das einzig richtige. Im wahrscheinlichsten Fall passierte gar nichts, weil die ganze Idee mit den Wünschen irrationaler Unsinn war. Und wenn *doch* etwas passiert, dann passierte wenigstens das richtige. Sein Gewissen wäre wieder rein und Thiel wäre wieder Thiel.

Boerne schluckte. Also dann. Er wollte einfach nur, daß Thiel wieder er selbst war.

***

„Guten Morgen, Herr Nachbar!“

Thiel sah ihn verschlafen an, und Boerne merkte, wie sein Magen vor Aufregung zu flattern begann. „Sagen Sie, haben Sie Lust heute zum Frühstück vorbeizukommen?“

„Wie spät isses denn?“

„Halb acht.“ Er sah den anderen gespannt an. Entweder würde Thiel ihm gleich wortreich erklären, was er davon hielt, sonntags um diese Uhrzeit geweckt zu werden. Und dann fragen, was er zum Frühstück im Haus hatte und wann er kommen sollte. Und ob er vielleicht noch etwas mitbringen sollte. Oder … nichts von alledem.

„Viertelstunde.“ Die Tür schlug ihm vor der Nase zu.

Boerne atmete erleichtert aus. Thiel war wieder der Alte. Und wenn da auch ein wenig Bedauern war – er hatte es schon genossen, daß Thiel mehr aus sich heraus ging – so wußte er doch, daß das das einzig richtige gewesen war. Und alle Gedanken an die anderen Wünsche, die sich mit Thiel verbanden, scheuchte er wieder dahin zurück, wo sie bisher auch gewesen waren. Nein, es war gut, so wie es war.

***

Ja, Thiel war wieder der alte. Außer ihm schien niemandem diese Veränderung groß aufzufallen. Es war fast so, als hätte es die kurze Zeit, in der der andere von sich aus Dinge erzählt hatte, gar nicht gegeben. Selbst die Kollegen, die ihn damals gefragt hatten, ob mit Thiel etwas nicht stimme, schienen das vergessen zu haben. Manchmal zweifelte er schon selbst daran, daß es diese Momente gegeben hatte. Vermutlich hatte er da etwas überinterpretiert und Dinge gesehen, die gar nicht da waren. Das war eine ganz schlechte Angewohnheit, Dinge an Thiel überzuinterpretieren. Das führte nur zu Hoffnungen, und Hoffnungen führten zu Enttäuschungen.

Es war besser, die Dinge so zu sehen, wie sie wirklich waren. Natürlich war das oft schmerzhaft, aber immer noch weniger schmerzhaft, als sich etwas vorzumachen und dann irgendwann mit der Wirklichkeit konfrontiert zu werden. Nein, er wußte ganz genau, daß Thiel ihm gerade gar nicht zuhörte, während er ihm den Aufsatz auseinandersetzte, den er am Vormittag gelesen hatte. Thiel brummte nur ab und zu etwas, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, nicht ganz ins Leere zu reden. Aber immerhin tolerierte Thiel seine Gegenwart und verdrehte nur ab und zu die Augen, wenn er zu lange redete. Das war mehr, als er von den meisten seiner Mitmenschen behaupten konnte.

„Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, was das für die Zukunft der Spurensicherung bedeuten könnte?“

Thiel warf einen Blick zurück über die Schulter, während sie die Treppe zu ihren Wohnungen nach oben gingen. „Sie werden es mir sicher gerne erklären.“

Da war es wieder, das Augenverdrehen, das bei Thiel irgendwie weniger genervt aussah als bei allen anderen. „Wenn Sie nicht selbst darauf kommen, helfe ich Ihnen in der Tat gerne auf die Sprünge.“

Sie waren auf dem Treppenabsatz vor ihren Wohnungen angekommen. Thiel sah ihn an. „Wollen Sie Ihren Vortrag vielleicht bei einem Bier fortsetzen?“

„Wenn ich zu Ihrer Allgemeinbildung beitragen kann, nehme ich auch ein Bier in Kauf.“

Thiels Mundwinkel zuckte. Und ihm wurde so seltsam warm, so wie jedesmal, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, daß ihn Thiel vielleicht doch nicht nur tolerierte. Daß er ihn vielleicht ein ganz kleines bißchen mochte.

„Na dann.“ Thiel öffnete die Tür.

* Fin *


	2. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > [Originalpost in meinem LJ](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/168965.html)

***

„Hierhin?“

Thiel hob kurz den Blick vom Sportteil der Zeitung und nickte. Boerne hängte die letzte Glaskugel an ihren Platz und trat einen Schritt zurück, um voller Befriedigung sein Werk zu betrachten. „Sieht doch wirklich sehr hübsch aus, finde ich. Das ist seit Jahren das erste Mal, daß ich wieder einen Weihnachtsbaum gekauft habe. Aber anscheinend verlernt man das Weihnachtsbaumschmücken nicht, genausowenig wie Radfahren.“

„Mhm.“

„Gut, ich will jetzt nicht über die drei Anläufe reden, die ich gebraucht habe, um das elende Ding in den Ständer zu zwängen … Jetzt macht er jedenfalls schon was her. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß sich zwei Sets an Weihnachtsbaumschmuck so harmonisch zusammenfügen lassen, vor allem wenn man die großen Unterschiede bedenkt.“

„Mhm.“

„Thiel …“ Er drehte sich um und hob eine Augenbraue. „Also etwas mehr als _mhm_ wäre schon angemessen, nachdem ich den halben Tag mit der Auswahl, dem Aufstellen und dem Schmücken des Baums verbracht habe."

Thiels Mundwinkel hob sich, und er drehte sich schnell wieder zum Baum, bevor er auch lachen mußte. Er konnte hören, wie der andere den Stuhl nach hinten rückte und aufstand. Trotzdem zuckte er überrascht zusammen, als sich zwei Arme um ihn schlossen und warme Lippen seine Wange fanden. „Ist schön geworden“, murmelte Thiel und legte das Kinn auf seiner Schulter ab.

Boerne entspannte sich. Thiel war zwar nie wieder so gesprächig geworden wie in der kurzen Zeit, in der oder in der auch nicht eine Fee seinen Wunsch erfüllt hatte, aber wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war das auch gar nicht so wichtig. Thiel war nämlich verdammt gut in nonverbaler Kommunikation.

* Fin *

und noch was zum Adventssonntag, auf das baggeli mich gebracht hat ;)


End file.
